dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GOT7
GOT7 *'Nombre:' **GOT7 (Internacional) **갓세븐 (gas-sebeun) en Corea **ガットセブン (Gattosebun) en Japon **'¿Por qué?:' Significa que los 7 miembros tienen suerte permaneciendo juntos para siempre. *'Sub-Unidad:' JJ Project *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de miembros:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' 16 de Enero del 2014. *'Género:' Hip-Hop / R&B. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' I GOT7. Se pronuncia: "I Got Seven". **'¿Por qué?:' Significa que el número siete es considerado de buena suerte y las fans ahora pueden llegar a decir que tienen a los 7 miembros del grupo. Así mismo, también es conocido como "Pajarito/Baby Bird", debido a que la forma de acortar el nombre oficial en coreano queda AhGaSe, que significa "pajarito". *'Agencia:' **'En Corea:' JYP Entertainment -> (La misma que Wonder Girls, 2PM, 2AM, Miss A, 15&, DAY6 y Twice) **'En Japón:' Sony Music Japan Carrera Pre Debut El 24 de diciembre del 2013 se anunció que JYP debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicos. El 31 de diciembre del 2013 se reveló que el nombre del grupo sería GOT7. El grupo se especializará en Hip-Hop y en "trucos de artes marciales", que es una forma de artes marciales con acrobacias. En sus coreografías mezclarán las artes marciales con el estilo B-Boying. El 02 de enero del 2014 fueron revelados Mark y JB, luego el 05 de enero del 2014 fueron revelados Jackson y Yu Gyeom, y por último, el 07 de enero del 2014 fueron revelados Young Jae, Bam Bam y Jr. '2014: Debut con su Primer Mini Album 'Got It?' ' El 3 de enero, JYP Nation compartió imagenes teaser para que los fans pudiesen verlas. Dos de los miembros de GOT7 finalmente han sido revelados, Mark y JB. El 5 de enero, JYP Nation tweeteo fotos de cada miembro. Jackson y Yugyeom es el menor del grupo y es un buen vocalista. El 8 de enero, revelaron nuevas imágenes teaser de Jr, BamBam y Youngjae. Mientras que Jr mostró su hermoso perfil, BamBam demostró sus habilidades en artes marciales, parándose en una mano. Por otro lado, Youngjae mostró a sus fans un poco de sus habilidades en baile. Ahora que los 7 miembros han sido revelados, el grupo revelará su MV y realizará un showcase el 15 de enero, mientras que su mini álbum saldrá el 20 de enero. Mientras tanto, el vídeo musical de GOT7 será revelado el 5 de enero, mientras que su debut stage se llevará a cabo en “M!Countdown” el 16 de enero. Su primer mini álbum será lanzado el 20 de enero. Después de anunciar a los integrantes de GOT7 publicando imágenes teaser toda la semana, el nuevo grupo masculino de JYP finalmente reveló un video teaser que amplifica su entrada al mundo K-Pop. En los Teasers Video también fue anunciado que el video musical sera para la canción debut “'Girls Girls Girls'”. Después de mucha anticipación, el 15 de enero el nuevo grupo de chicos de JYP, GOT7 ha lanzado su vídeo musical debut “'Girls Girls Girls'“. La gente valoró muy bien el esfuerzo y sobretodo la coreografía del sencillo, en el que hay piruetas y demás movimientos impresionantes. Segundo Mini Album 'Got Love' ' GOT7 regresará el 18 de junio a través de un mini-concierto que se llevará a cabo a las 7:30 PM en el AX Korea en Seúl. A través de este mini-concierto, GOT7 revelará su mini-álbum por primera vez a sus fans. Este material será lanzado el 23 de junio. El primer show de regreso de GOT7 se llevará a cabo el 19 de junio durante el “M! Countdown” del Mnet. JYP Entertainment comentó: ''“El 23 de junio, GOT7 regresará después de seis meses. El grupo traerá algo nuevo a la escena del K-Pop con su show de ‘trucos de artes marciales’ así que esperamos que sea un gran regreso”. Siete días antes del regreso de GOT7 del 23 de junio, JYP Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser a través de las redes sociales de JYP Nation y a través del sitio oficial. En la imagen revelada, los siete miembros de GOT7 están caminando por una calle, mostrando una atmósfera relajada y suave. Sobre la canción principal del segundo mini álbum del grupo, “A”, se dice que es una pista enérgica, R&B mezclada con ritmo hip hop, y ha sido compuesta por Park Jin Young. Su agencia, JYP Entertainment, declaró: “GOT7 han vuelto con un álbum más maduro y dispuestos a superarse desde su álbum debut en enero. Por favor, mirad nuestras siguientes promociones”. GOT7 revelará vídeos de historia de “A” para cada miembro del 16 al 22 de junio, a través de las redes sociales y del canal oficial de Youtube de JYPE. También, el grupo realizará una actuación de regreso en AX-KOREA con su fanclub oficial, ‘I GOT7’. GOT7 realizará una actuación de “A” hoy, 18 de junio, y lanzará el álbum y el vídeo musical completo de “A” el 23 de junio. El título de la canción “A” fue escrita y compuesta por el productor Park Jin Young, jugando en la similitud de la expresión coreana “ae-ee” y la letra “A”. Si bien su canción anterior “Girls Girls Girls” le dio al grupo la oportunidad de mostrar su habilidad de engañar, esta nueva canción tiene un concepto de “novio lindo”. Su segundo mini album “GOT♡” tiene un total de ocho canciones, incluyendo la canción “A”, “U Got Me”, “Good Tonight” y “Forever Young”. El grupo dijo: “Creemos que nuestra nueva imagen es apropiada para nuestra edad, y va muy bien con nosotros”. '''Debut en Japon con 'Around the World' GOT7 debutó el 22 de Octubre en Japón con la canción titulada "Around the World" El 27 de agosto, JYP Entertainment lanzó la página principal japonesa oficial del grupo los detalles acerca de su debut en Japon. Como señala el título, el sencillo refleja el sueño de los siete miembros de volverse reconocidos “alrededor del mundo”. La canción principal es un esfuerzo colaborativo entre productores de Corea, Estados Unidos y Japón, mientras que la canción principal adicional “So Lucky” ha sido producida totalmente por su compañero de sello discográfico Jun.K de 2PM . Para destacar los encantos únicos de GOT7, Jun.K se aseguró de componer una canción con un fuerte sonido de hip hop y poderosos momentos de rap, y el productor también aconsejó a su juniors durante el proceso de grabación. El sencillo fue lanzado el 22 de octubre y esta disponible en tres versiones diferentes. Antes del lanzamiento del sencillo, GOT7 estará recorriendo Japón con el primer concierto llevándose a cabo el 7 de octubre. GOT7 finalmente ha revelado la versión completa de su vídeo musical debut en japonés “'Around the World!'”. Luego de darle un adelanto a sus fans con una versión corta de su vídeo, el clip completo fue revelado el 1 de octubre. El 22 de octubre, GOT7 lanzó su primer single japonés “'AROUND THE WORLD'” y ha demostrado su popularidad en el país, ya que clasificaron como número 1 en el chart diario de Tower Records. La banda ocupó el primer puesto en los charts de pre-ventas de Tower Records el 20 de octubre, así como en la lista de ventas diarias, el 21 de octubre. El sencillo Japonés de GOT7, “'Around the World'” ha alcanzado lo más alto de la lista semanal del Oricon llegando al tercer lugar. Lanzado el 22 de octubre, “'Around the World'” de GOT7 llegó al segundo lugar de la lista diaria del Oricon el 26 de octubre. Además, hasta ahora ellos han ganado los puntos más altos del Oricon entre todos los artistas Coreanos que debutaron en Japón del 2013 al 2014. Primer Album 'Identify' El 6 de noviembre, Got7 revela imágenes teasers individuales de los miembros y también un imagen grupal, para su regreso con su primer álbum de larga duración que se titula “'Identity'”, en las imágenes nos muestran un concepto futurístico. El grupo ha revelado su canción principal para el regreso, “'Stop stop i't”. El anuncio se hizo a través de un MV teaser. En el teaser, solo se pueden escuchar unas breves líneas y música instrumental. El MV de “'Stop stop it'” será revelado el 17 de noviembre a la medianoche KST y el álbum será lanzado en línea el 18 de noviembre a la medianoche KST y en formato físico el 20 de noviembre, el album tendrá dos versiones: Una será la versión original y la otra una versión de primer plano. Antes de eso, tendremos un vídeo adelanto del vídeo musical. Got7 también tendrá un showcase donde presentará sus nuevas canciones el 17 de noviembre a las 8pm KST. El 17 de Noviembre, GOT7 ha revelado el tan anticipado video musical para su nuevo sencillo, “'Stop Stop It'”. En el MV los integrantes presumen de su energética coreografía, en donde bailan usando overoles. El 18 de Noviembre, el MV ha llegado al millón de reproducciones en YouTube en un solo día, después de su lanzamiento el 17 de noviembre. GOT7 realizará la primea actuación en los escenarios de “'Stop Stop It'” el 20 de noviembre en M!Countdown de Mnet. GOT7, está disfrutando de mucho éxito en las listas de Asia después de la liberación de su álbum de estudio debut “'Identify'“. El álbum ha alcanzado el primer puesto en las listas de álbumes de iTunes en Tailandia, Hong Kong, Filipinas y Malasia, y también se coloca en el Top 10 en otra lista de álbumes de Hong Kong. Un representante de JYP Entertainment, la agencia de talento que representa a los chicos dijo: “El primer álbum de estudio de GOT7 “'Identify'”, está consiguiendo muy buenos resultados en el extranjero. Por favor, ¡envíe su apoyo al grupo!”. 2015: Nuevo sencillo Japones 'Love Train' GOT7 ha revelado la versión corta del video musical para su segundo sencillo japonés titulado Love Train, que esta programado para ser lanzado oficialmente el 10 de junio, la canción contiene un sonido rápido. GOT7 muestra su alto nivel de energía al saltar y dar vueltas en la coreografía. El grupo presenta su nueva canción en la segunda mitad del video. ¡Míralo a continuación! Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Just Right'. Luego del emocionante anuncio que, GOT7 está listo para regresar al escenario musical el próximo mes, nuevas imágenes individuales de adelanto han sido reveladas El 30 de junio, siete imágenes individuales de cada uno de los miembros fueron finalmente reveladas, haciendo que la anticipación de los fans aumente hasta el cielo. mientras ellos tiene una mirada sobre qué tipo de concepto el grupo presentará esta vez. Mientras tanto, GOT7 está listo para revelar su tercer mini álbum titulado “Just Right” este 13 de julio. GOT7 ha publicado un vídeo teaser para la canción“Just Right“. En el teaser podemos ver a la adorable actriz infantil Lee Ja In, quien apareció con el integrante de GOT7 Jr. en el drama de JTBC “My Love Eun Dong” GOT7 lanzará el mini álbum “'Just Right'” la media noche del 13 de julio. El dúo ganador de grammy Jackie Boyz contribuyó a la composición de la canción, y la letra ha sido escrita por el propio CEO de JYP, Park Jin Young. Se dice que será una mezcla de hip hop enérgico con una melodía que contará la historia de un tipo que trata de impulsar la confianza de su novia diciéndole que “está bien”. La agencia del grupo lanzó el video musical a través de su canal oficial de Youtube el 13 de julio. El video musical de colores brillantes muestra a los siete chicos cantando y bailando en forma miniatura para una niña desanimada. Regreso a Japon con nuevo sencillo 'Laugh Laugh Laugh' ¡GOT7 ya está preparando el lanzamiento de su tercer single japonés! El nuevo sencillo se titula “Laugh Laugh Laugh” y ería lanzado en Septiembre de 2015. JYP Entertainment ha empezado la cuenta regresiva y nos invita a ver el primer adelanto para su MV; además que nos ha revelado la portada para el próximo álbum sencillo. Como ya es costumbre, se ofrecen diversas versiones del CD al público japonés. Este nuevo sencillo del grupo no será la excepción, “Laugh Laugh Laugh” saldrá a la venta 23 de septiembre en tres versiones diferentes. Regreso con su nuevo sencillo 'MAD' El 15 de septiembre, JYP Entertainment reveló una imagen teaser, en la cual contiene un texto en amarillo contra una oscura pared, da pistas de que probablemente este comeback no sea tan alegre como “'Just Right'”. Se anuncio el lanzamiento de su cuarto álbum "MAD" y video musical, el cual será el 29 de septiembre a la medianoche KST. La próxima canción de título no será una canción del productor Park Jin Young. En cambio, la canción será el trabajo del equipo de producción Black Eyed Pilseung. Esta será la primera vez que trabaja GOT7 con Black Eyed Pilseung. Al parecer, GOT7 cambiará su anterior concepto de novio lindo a una imagen más robusta y varonil. Mientras tanto, el grupo celebrará su comeback Showcase en Gangnam, el 29 de septiembre a las 8 pm KST. Antes de su actuación, el grupo tendrá una cuenta regresiva para el estreno de su nueva canción a través de la V App Naver el 28 de septiembre a las 11:30 pm KST. Integrantes Integrantes: Mark, BamBam, JB, Jackson, Junior, Young Jae, Yu Gyeom *Mark (Rapero, vocalista y Bailarín) *JB (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jackson (Rapero, vocalista y Bailarín) *Junior (Vocalista , Bailarín y rapero) *Young Jae (Vocalista y Bailarín) *BamBam (Rapero , vocalista y Bailarín) *Yu Gyeom (Maknae, Vocalista , Bailarín y rapero) Discografía 'Corea' 'Album' 'Mini Album' 'Japón' 'Single' Drama * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Reality Shows * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 3ra temporada (27.05.2015 - 29.07.2015) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 2da temporada (06.08.2014 - 09.10.2014) * (SBS MTV) I★GOT7 (20.05.2014 al 23.07.2014) * (Daum Music) "Rising Idol" (29.01/28.06/09.07 del 2014) * (Japan Movile site) "See You in Japan" (11.04.2014 - 27.06.14) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 (22.01.2014 - 26.03.2014) Programas de TV * (MBC) Idol Star Athetics Championship (02.02.2015) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (17.12.2014) * (KBS2) Crisis Escape No1 (11.08.14) * (MBC) We got married (02.08.14) especial '' *(Mnet) Singer Game (30.07.14) *(KBS) Global Request Show: A Song for You 3 (25.07.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (23.07.2014, especial) *(KBS) King of Ratings (19.07.14) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (25.06.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (24.06.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (14.05.2014) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(Mnet) Superstar K6 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge "Lunar New Year special" (27.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) Showbiz Korea (26.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (22.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (21.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (17.01.2014, backstage) * (Mnet) Who is next? (2013, trainees) ep. 4 Programas de Radio *(KBS) Golden Bell (25.01.15) * (MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (16.08.2014) * (SBS) K.Will's Young Street (18.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Sound-K (11.07.2014) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (10.07.2014) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (09.07.2014) *(SBS) K.Will's Young Street (09.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Super-Kpop (07.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (06.07.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (03.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (03.07.2014) *(MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (22.03.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (15.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Sun Hee's A Night Like Tonight (15.02.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (14.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM 2 O'Clock Escape Cultwo Show (13.02.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (05.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (04.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Seon Hee's A Night Like Today (02.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (27.01.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (25.01.2014) Anuncios *Smart Uniform (CF, 2014 - 2015) *J.ESTINA (CF, 2014) * Dewytree (CF, 2014) * Natuur POP (CF, 2014) * Black Yak Walk Fit (CF, 2014) Premios Tours '''Conciertos en Solitario:' * GOT7 1st Japan Tour (2014) * GOT7 AROUND THE WORLD" Xmas (24.12.14) * GOT7 I GOT7 1ST FAN MEETING “365" (17.01.15) Curiosidades * En menos de un día de abrir su Cafe Daum se suscribieron más de 1.000 personas. * Fueron tendencia en "Naver", "Nate" y "Daum" a tiempo real al revelar las imágenes teaser de cada miembro, encontrándose en el ranking top 5 en búsquedas. * Realizaron un Garage Showcase el 15 de enero. La trasmisión fue en vivo. * En tan solo 2 días su MV debut "Girls Girls Girls" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube. * Utilizaron el famoso "Omona" y el paso de Ahn So Hee que le dio la fama a Wonder Girls de su canción "Tell Me" para su canción debut, "Girls, Girls, Girls". * Los miembros escribieron el rap de "Follow Me" y Jr. hizo la coreografía. * Al poco tiempo de su debut han recibido más de 10 ofertas de anuncios de empresas diferentes tales como marcas de zapatos, ropa, etc. Incluso de alcohol, aunque no podría darse porque hay miembros menores de edad. * Comentaron que ellos estando en la sala de espera de M! Countdown, U-Know Yunho les dio mucho apoyo y les dijo que los seguirá viendo en el futuro ya que tienen toda una carrera por delante. * Dijeron que en su agencia son más cercanos a Wooyoung y Taecyeon de 2PM ya que ellos los iban a visitar en secreto cuando practicaban. * Al poco tiempo de haber lanzado su mini álbum ha obtenido puestos altos a tiempo real en los charts, puesto #1 en "Bugs", en el top 5 de "Soribada" y "Daum". También en "Naver", "Genie", etc. * Ellos escogieron "Like Oh", pero la agencia al final decidió escoger "Girls Girls Girls" como tema principal del mini álbum. * Al poco tiempo de su debut, su mini álbum ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking seman * al de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Ocuparon el puesto #2 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" del mes de enero. * En un programa de radio dijeron que les gustaría colaborar con el grupo 2NE1 y que también les gustaría asistir a su concierto. * Según la revista "Céci" ellos no son de los grupos que hacen dieta, comen hasta estar satisfechos. * El 10 de marzo del 2014 firmaron un contrato con "Sony Music Japan" para promoverse en Japón. Realizaran un showcase el 4 de abril en Ryogoku en Tokio. * El grupo abrió un sitio móvil oficial llamado "GOT7 Japan Official Mobile Site", en menos de un día se suscribieron 10.000 miembros. * Su vídeo debut "Girls Girls Girls" fue filmado hasta pasadas las 4AM. Los miembros dicen que querían que todo saliera lo mejor posible para dar una buena impresión. * Hicieron su primer showcase el 4 de abril en Japón donde asistieron 10,000 aficionados. Siendo esto una cifra sorprendente ya que ellos todavía no han debutado en Japón. * Ganaron una encuesta realizada por "Pops Seoul" del cual consistía en cual grupo coreano tendrá una ola ascendente y que brillará en el trabajo. * Sunmi dijo que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con ellos. * El MV "Girls Girls Girls" ocupó el puesto #4 en la lista top 2014 de Youtube siendo uno de los vídeos más vistos de enero a abril. Superando a Girls Day, CNBLUE, etc. Y ocupa el #1 en la lista de Youtube como el vídeo más visto del mes de enero en todo América. * Ellos se presentaron en Inmortal Song 2 con la canción "I was made for dancing", incluso se acercaron al público para que se pusieran a bailar con ellos. Su presentación fue tendencia ocupando el #1 a tiempo real en Naver y Nate. * El mini álbum debut es el más vendido de JYP Entertainment desde el debut de Rain. Ha vendido más de 39,000 mil copias, pese a que sus promociones han terminado. * Cuando cumplen cada mes desde su debut, sus fans siempre llenan las redes mándandole mensajes a los chicos (fueron tendencia mundial en Twitter muchas veces a causa de ello) y a la vez los miembros publican en sus cuentas en las redes agradeciendo por su cariño y diciéndoles que van a ser mejores cada día por sus fans. * Su segundo mini álbum se titula "GOT♡" porque refleja el amor que sienten ellos hacia sus fans. * El mini álbum ocupa el puesto #6 en la lista de Tower Records de Japón del mes de abril, a pesar de que ellos no han debutado todavía en Japón y que sus promociones ya han terminado. * Amber Liu de F(x) considera que son muy talentosos y divertidos. * Son los únicos rookies que asistirán al Dream Concert, al Spring Special de M!Countdown en Japón y al K-culture Festival en Alemania. * Defconn que es MC de Weekly Idol dijo que le gustaría ver a GOT7 en el show. Es por ello que después de un par de semana ellos fueron al programa, siendo tendencia en Twitter. * A las pocas horas de haber lanzado su segundo mini álbum, ha obtenido puestos altos a tiempo real en los charts, puesto #1 en "Bugs","Olleh", "Soribada" y "Cyworld" y en el top 5 de "Daum", "Mnet" y "Genie". Y en el top 10 de "Monkey3" y "Melon". * El MV de la canción "A" fue grabado en Malaysia. * La nueva canción "A" cuenta en su coreografía con pasos de la canción de Sunmi "24 hours" y "Sexy Lady" de Wooyoung, a modo de homenaje. * En menos de 42 horas su MV debut "A" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * Muchos fans coreanos han especulado que la canción "A" es una respuesta de la canción "Can't hide it" de 15&. Dicen ello, porque muestran un diálogo entre un hombre y una mujer. * Ocuparon el puesto #1 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su mini álbum "GOT♥" del mes de junio. * El grupo realizará una gira por todo Japón, pese a que aún no ha debutado oficialmente. Luego de la gira se piensa que ellos lanzaran un canción japonesa, como debut oficial. * Su segundo mini álbum ocupó el puesto #6 en el ranking del todo mes de junio según la venta de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Según la pagina web Allkpop, el grupo ocupa el puesto #3 como mejor promoción con respecto a su canción "A" en el mes de Junio. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #22 según Social Balkers con respecto a grupos y solistas coreanos con mayor cantidad de fans en Facebook . * GOT7 ganó la encuesta realizada por Mwave acerca de con qué grupo le gustaría a usted pasar el verano. * Su segundo mini álbum ocupa el puesto #5 en el chart de Japón "Tower records" del mes de julio, a pesar de no haber promocionado su canción en Japón. * El primer mini álbum de GOT7 ocupa el puesto #3 como uno de los álbumes más vendidos de la mitad del año. * Son los únicos rookies coreanos que se presentaran en el Tofu Music Festival en Tailandia. * Al preguntarles quiénes son sus modelos a seguir, respondieron que 2PM. Jr explicó que esto no era porque estuvieran en la misma agencia, sino porque los miembros poseen un gran trabajo en equipo y amistad, además de increíbles habilidades. Y que ellos serán recordados en la industria de la música por largo tiempo, así que es por eso que entre ellos se recuerdan que tienen que ser como 2PM. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #10 según el Google Trends acerca de los grupos k-pop más buscados del año 2014, siendo esto sorprendente porque aún son rookies. * Son los únicos rookies que asistieron al "10th Aniversary" de Mnet Countdown el 24 de Julio. * En su vídeo de "Dance practice" de la canción "A", anunciaron que habrá una segunda temporada de RealGOT7. * Debutaron en Japón en octubre del 2014 y el álbum contiene dos canciones escritas, una de ellas compuesta y producida por Jun.K, el cual es "So lucky", además de que fue invitado para su concierto final en el Makuhari Messe el 5 y 6 de noviembre. * Para el programa "Singer Game" realizaron un cover de la canción "10 out of 10" de 2PM, el cual fue muy bien recibido por el público. (video ) * La canción "A" se posicionó en el puesto #5 según el ranking de kpop en Alemania en el mes de Julio. * Ocuparon el puesto #3 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su * mini álbum "GOT♡", a fines mes de Julio, siendo una puntuación alta a pesar de que hayan terminado sus promociones en Corea. * El 25 de agosto se revelaron unos webcomics llamados "GOTOON" que es la unión de la palabra "GOT7" con "Cartoon" Las historias representadas en dibujos están basados en situaciones y eventos reales de las vidas de los miembros, y sus personalidades únicas son representadas por los personajes de manera detallada. (link) A la vez, se piensa lanzar atículos o productos de los miembros de GOT7. * GOT7 reunió a 1000 mil fans en el aeropuerto de Tailandia, ya que ellos tenían que presentarse en el TOFU Festival siendo esto una cifra sorprendente porque son rookies. * El ringtone de su canción japonesa "Around the world" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". Sin embargo, el debut oficial de GOT7 en Japón está previsto para el 22 de Octubre. * El pedido previo para el single japonés "Around the world" ocupo el puesto #1 en el chart de Japón "Tower records". * GOT7 ha alcanzado el puesto #1 en el ranking musical B2S en Tailandia, tras el lanzamiento de "GOT7 Tailandia Set especial" el 25 de Septiembre. * Según el ranking de SonyMusic Japan Store, el pedido para el single japonés "Around the world" de las tres diferentes versiones ocupan el puesto #1,#2 y #3. * El ringtone de su segunda canción japonesa "So Lucky" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". * GOT7 ganó como mejor Hotties Rookie del año en las votaciones de Mnet Mwave (foto ). * A las pocas horas del lanzamiento de "Around the world" se posiciono en el puesto #1 del "chart de todos los singles más vendidos" de todas las tiendas de "Tower Records" de Japón, y en el chart de lista musical de Tower Record ocupo el puesto #1. Y en el chart de "Shibuya Daily Sales" se posiciono en el puesto #1. * "Around the World" ocupo el puesto #2, #3 y #6 (las tres versiones) en la lista musical "HMV Online K-POP & Asia New realease Sales" y en el chart de "Oricon" llegaron a ocupar el puesto #3. * La canción "Around the world" ocupa el puesto #10 en la lista "Billboard" de Japón (2014). * GOT7 se encuentra en el puesto #2 de Gaon Weibo Top 10 del mes de Octubre. * Su primer album se titula 'IDENTIFY'. * El lanzamiento del MV Stop Stop It fue el 17 de noviembre. * La versión 1 y 2 del album Identify de GOT7 se encuentra en los lugares #1 y #2 puesto en Synnara a tiempo real. * En Cyworld, ocuparon el puesto #1 con "Stop stop it". Asimismo es tendencia en búsquedas de Daum, Naver y Melon. * GOT7 reveló que la canción "Stop stop it" querían los miembros de 2PM para promocionarlos ellos como suyo, asimismo 15& también quería la canción. * En 24 horas el MV "Stop stop it" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * La canción "Stop stop it" ocupa el puesto #1 en la lista musical itunes en Tailandia. * Las dos versiones de los albums "Identify" de GOT7 tanto en Original y Close-up ver se colocaron en los lugares #1 y #2 en la tabla de Hanteo en tiempo real. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #4 en el Gaon Chart SNS Ranking por el mini-albúm "A" del mes de noviembre. * La canción "Stop Stop it" ocupa el puesto #4 en el ranking del mes de noviembre según la venta de álbumes digitales Mundiales de Billboard. * El albúm "Identify" se encuentra en el TOP10 en el chart de iTunes en 6 países. (Thailand, HongKong, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore y Taiwan). También se encontraron en el chart de itunes en EE.UU. * En el chart de "Hanteo" con respecto a las ventas GOT7 rompió su record de ventas, ya que al salir su primer mini-albúm debut "Got it?" vendieron 2056, "Got♥ "- 3,656 y "Identify" las dos versiones son 16,113. * En el iTunes del país Laos las canciones del álbum "Identify" ocuparon desde el puesto #2 hasta el puesto #10 de noviembre. * Ocuparon el puesto #1 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su álbum "Identify" del mes de noviembre. * "Stop Stop It" ocupa el puesto #3 al MV k-pop más visto en Ámerica y el puesto #4 alrededor del mundo según Billboard. * El álbum "Identify" de GOT7 tanto en Original y Close-up ocupa el puesto #1 y #8 en el chart de Hanteo con respecto a las ventas de diciembre; siento esto sorprende ya que han terminado sus promociones en Corea. * GOT7 es protagonista de un drama online llamado "Dream Knight" producido conjuntamente por JYP Pictures y Youku Tudou. Se empezó a filmar a mediados de agosto del 2014 y empezó a emitirse el 27 de enero del 2015. Se trata de un romance de fantasía en que gira alrededor del canto y el baile. En el drama, los roles muestran a misteriosos chicos "flores" con superpoderes que de pronto aparecen y protegen la protagonista femenina. Los 4 chicos flores misteriosos son JB, Mark, Jackson y Youngjae, mientras que los miembros de un grupo popular de idols serán Jr., Yugyeom y Bambam. * Ocuparon el puesto #2 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su álbum "Identify" del mes de diciembre. Un puesto alto a pesar de haber terminado sus promociones. * En "KpopStarz", GOT7 ganó como grupo rookie del 2014; asimismo BamBam ganó como mejor artista internacional del mismo año. El premio fue entregado en junio del 2015 (video). * ‎GOT7‬ está en el puesto #3 del "TOP 10 Grupos de Kpop más mencionados" a nivel mundial según Twitter. * Youtube reveló los "Top 35 MV del K-Pop Más Vistos del 2014" #GOT7 tiene 2 en el ranking. #A está en el #18 y #GirlsGirlsGirls en el #20. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #8 como uno de los grupos más reblogeado en Tumblr del 2014. Siendo los unicos rookies con el puesto más alto. * ‎El grupo GOT7‬ ha sido seleccionado como los embajadores oficiales de la Asociación Coreana de la Juventud 2015 (foto). * GOT7 fue el único grupo que en la votaciones de Golden Disk Award que superó los un millón de votos a comparación de otros grupos. * Fueron Tendencia Mundial Nº1 en Twitter por el dia de su primer aniversario. * En una encuesta de Mnet acerca de los grupos que van a destacar en el 2015, GOT7 ganó el primer lugar. * Obtuvieron el primer puesto en el hashtag Hits de la SBS Liver Chat. *Por primera vez participaron en los MBC Idol Star Athetics Championship 2015. * El pasado 31 de Enero en Hong Kong Mark y Jackson cantaron un dúo, autoproclamándose la segunda sub-unit (no oficial) de GOT7 (la primera es JJ Project), su nombre es Markson. * ‎GOT7‬ ocupó el puesto #1 en la lista de "Hall of Fame" por 10 semanas seguidas en STARWARS. * El fanmeting "Fan Party in Bangkok" en Tailandia se vendieron los boletos en 5 minutos y los boletos para el fan meeting adicional se vendieran en 3 minutos. * GOT7‬ se encuentra en el puesto #9 de los singles semanales con "Around the world" y el puesto #8 en los álbumes semanales de Tower Records Chart. * El DVD de ‪GOT7‬ "1er Tour en Japón 2014 alcanzó el #1 en la Lista de ORICON. * El ringtone de su canción japonesa "Love train" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". Sin embargo, el single completo saldrá el 10 de junio. * Love Train se ubicó en el puesto #1 de Yinyuetai Chart de China. * Love Train debuto en el puesto #4 de Oricon, luego subió al puesto #3. Y en Music Station Japan se ubicó en el puesto #3. "Love Train" ha vendido más de 36,000 copias después de 6 días de su l * anzamiento. En Towerd Records Japan se ubicó en el puesto #1. El pedido previo al lanzamiento de Love Train ocupo la versión original en el puesto #2; y las otras dos versiones e el puesto #4 y #5 respectivamente. * GOT7 ocupo en el puesto #7 en Gaon Social Chart, en noviembre del 2014. * Jackson y Youngjae anunciaron el regreso de Real GOT7 Season 3 a través de sus cuentas de instagram. * En menos de 12 horas su MV "Just Right" sobrepasó el millón de visitas. * Jackson y Jr. tuvieron lesiones leves en Idol Star Athletics Championship 2015 por lo que tuvieron que enyesar sus brazos izquierdos, mas sólo fue para que sanaran mas rápido, ninguno de los dos se quebró nada. * Recientemente liberaron el teaser para su nuevo single Japonés titulado "Laugh, laugh, laugh" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdubcU01HKk. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial Corea *Sitio Oficial Japón *Perfil Naver *Cafe Daum Oficial *Weibo Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Youtube *Youtube Oficial Corea *Youtube Oficial Japón Twitter *Twitter Oficial Corea *Twitter Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial Mark *Twitter Oficial Jr. *Twitter Oficial Bam Bam Instagram *Instagram Oficial Mark *Instagram Oficial Jackson *Instagram Oficial Young Jae *Instagram Oficial Bam Bam *Instagram Oficial Yu Gyeom Galería GOT71.jpg b5986c2be3c522b6aa430d4120572772.jpg GOT72.jpg tumblr_n7lyh457x11todnsao1_1280.png GOT7-3.jpg r-580x0.jpg 10525794_912836335408290_444655049075213325_n.jpg 8858_original.png GOT7 - Love Train (Limited A).jpg GOT7-Around-The-World.jpg Got7-laugh-laugh-laugh.jpg GOT7 - Laugh Laugh Laugh.jpg GOT7 - Love Train promotional.jpg GOT7 - Around The World.jpg GOT7-0.jpg GOT7 - GOT♡.jpg GOT7-3.jpg GOT7.jpg Got7.png Videografía Corea thumb|left|300px|GOT7 - Girls Girls Girls thumb|right|300px|GOT7 - A Japón thumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|300 px|GOT7 - Around The World Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014